Ed, Edd n Eddy go to SpookEVille
Ed, Edd n Eddy go to SpookEVille is a completed Halloween fan fiction created by Constinet gr. In this fan fiction, Spook-E-Ville turns out to be real and the Eds go there and get lots of candy. However they soon find out Spook-E-Ville is a dangerous place.To be honest this is not my best fan fiction its not a very good fan fic proabley my worst fan fic. plot It's Halloween again, and Eddy has the Spook-E-Ville map in his pocket, he drops it and Edd figures out Spook-E-Ville is real so the Eds go there and get lots of candy. However at Spook-E-Ville, they get jumped by three sisters called the Killer Sisters and get saved by a kid named Harold who takes the Eds to his apartment. Then Harold and his brother try to steal the Eds' candy so the Eds run away. The Eds are runing around Spook-E-Ville when they see a gravedigger. Then, out of nowhere, a huge red figure with wings, a Devil, kills the gravedigger, ripping of his skin and eating him and the Eds run away. It turns out this devil was the King Devil. He tells all of the devils that serve him to find and kill the Eds. The devils get to Peach Creek before the Eds and wreak havok. Meanwhile, a preacher named Preacher Maxie saves the Eds from a Devil by burning him with holy water and stabbing him with a stake. He then explains the catholic church has been fighting against devils for thousands of years. Preacher Maxie and The Eds go to the cul-de-sac and fight of all of the devils and Preacher Maxie kills the King Devil. The Eds and Preacher Maxie become heroes. Though Kevin was killed by the King Devil and several other characters were killed off. chapter 1 It was Halloween again. Eddy was a clown, Jonny and Plank were visting family for Halloween, Ed was a vampire, Edd was a witch. It doesn't matter what the rest of the kids costumes were. The Eds were at Ed's house joking around and got ready for Halloween. Edd figured they had read Eddy's brothers map wrong and SpookEVille was real so the Eds set off for SpookEVille. It was one year after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Edd and Eddy arrivied at the town and said ,"We're here, boys. The first house! Theres gonna be hella candy!" "Now, Eddy." said Edd "It is Halloween but we must remember to brush our teeth. A clean mouth is a clean day." "Shut your mouth, Sockhead!" said Eddy" "Butterd toast!" said Ed. The Eds hit the first house, everything was fine, they got loads of candy. Spookiville was an area with tons of apartments and a few small houses on the brink. It was weird, though. Every person in every house seemed to have lots of candy and yet the streets were completely empty. The Eds were carrying large bags of candy, they continued to walk on as they were pulling along their candy bags "It looks we'll have to brush our teeth alot this Halloween year, gentlemen." Edd stated. "Don't be a buzz-kill, Double D. Look at all this candy we've hit the jackpot!", "Yay candy is so good, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. "Wait 'till Shovel-chin-head Kevin sees our load of candy. Bet he'll be jealous as hell." said Eddy -"Hahahah very funny, Eddy." -"Candy good for Ed! Let's have a sleepover, guys! We can watch horror moives!" - "Whatever, lumpy. Let's cut down this alley." There was a dark alley leading to another block. the alley lead to the outer rim of Spookieville. If the Eds simply cut through the alley, they'd be out of Spookiville in an hour. Spookiville was strange; everyone was in their homes with their doors locked, windows shut and doors bolted. External links chapter 1 chapter 2 chapter 3 chapter 4 chapter 5 chapter 6 Category:Fan Fiction